Anticipation
by WtfSmut
Summary: With the end of High School so close by, Yukio and Rin have been neglecting each other for a long time in favor of getting their last minute work done. What happens when the two finally notice how sexually unsatisfied they are? YukioxRin


Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I was left without a computer for like... 6 months and I just bought myself a new one for Christmas. I've been working on a Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi fanfic for a few weeks, and it will cameo Junjou Romantica characters also. So if you haven't seen those shows... go see them now. It's homo yaoi goodness. Okay, anyway, here you go. More of my OTP in sexy, steamy scenes!

* * *

**Anticipation**

* * *

His body melted like jelly in those all too familiar hands surrounding his body.

The homework sitting atop his desk went unfinished.

A shiver ran down his spine, causing him to gasp in surprise and effectively break the kiss he was sharing. It was so quiet in the shared room that even the tiniest sound echoed off the walls. The heat radiating from the blush spreading across his face could've warmed the entire dorm.

It had been long.

Too long.

With Yukio suddenly taking on more missions to help pay for college tuition, and Rin studying (kinda) for final exams, everything sort of got mixed up. It was a confusing time, really. High School was almost over with. Yukio would go off to college with fantastic grades and a favorable outlook.

… But where did that leave Rin? The demon would be lying if he said he didn't feel anxious over the matter. He tried on several different occasions to bring it up to Yukio, however when he saw how busy his younger brother was, the question always died on his lips.

How long has it been since they were intimate with one another? How long has it been since they held each other close like this, or even just spoke of their feelings towards each other? Too long for sure – weeks at the least. It was needless to say that Rin was pent up.

"I'm sorry..." Yukio muttered against his brother's neck. Rin encircled his arms around Yukio's shoulders, pulling his face closer to his skin, to which the taller man nipped and licked and lightly kneaded flesh between his teeth. Lightening struck from outside their bedroom window, momentarily flickering the lights, followed by a rumbling that bounced against the window glass. Rin hummed in question at Yukio's apology. Yukio ran his hands slowly down his brother's white shirt, only to stop at the small of his back and pulled him closer against his body. "I'm sorry I've been so neglectful. You must be so upset with me."

Rin looked away from Yukio's shielded green orbs; he felt he could be swept away just by merely gazing into them. "Y-You idiot," Rin muttered, stretching his neck to allow his twin better access. "How could I be? You've been busy, that's all." He then laced his trembling fingers within brown hair and gave a reassuring squeeze.

Yukio gave a snort. "To say that is to say I place other priorities over you." He placed his head in the crook of Rin's neck and gave a deep sigh. "I'm a failure. Even now, I'm selfishly pushing myself onto you because I've finally noticed how needy I've become." Yukio's arms became slack around his Rin's waist, and he began to pull away. "I'm sorry."

Rin quickly embraced his twin, refusing to let go. "Yukio, if you ignore me now you can bet I'll never forgive you." Yukio froze, hands placed on the desk on both sides of his older sibling's body. "You say you're selfishly pushing yourself on me," Rin mumbled into Yukio's chest, "yet you've been taking your time with me. If you were as selfish as you say you are, you would've just pushed me down and had your way by now, right?" Removing his hands from the fabric of Yukio's blue shirt, Rin cupped his lover's face and gave a small grin. Lightening struck again, illuminating that beautiful, innocent yet demonic face.

Yukio felt his heart skip a beat.

Relaxing, the tall brunet returned the hug, pressing his lips to Rin's forehead before moving to his eyebrow, then his nose, and then the corner of his mouth. Yukio tilted Rin's head upwards a bit and connected their lips in an open-mouthed kiss. It didn't take long for the smaller of the two to start panting. The tongue probing his mouth licked and poked and slid against anything and everything in a dance that they were well accustomed to.

Rin twitched and wiggled under his brother's lethargic ministrations – _just touch me already!_

Rin bucked against his twin, trying to get the message across, to which Yukio sighed in response. He then locked green irises to blue ones. "Oh no, Rin. Remember what you said? I'm taking my time with you." Yukio smirked, eyes half closed. "That's how I will repent my sin to you."

"Wha..." Rin tried to question, but was soon cut off. His hand was gently pulled the short distance to the neighboring bed. Yukio laid his twin down in a careful manner; one hand placed behind Rin's head, and one placed on his back.

"I said I'm taking it slow tonight, to make up for all the nights I've left you alone." Yukio gazed deep into Rin's wide eyes as he sat between his legs. "I'm going to drain every bit of energy from you, in hopes you'll forgive my gross negligence." He leaned over his brother's body, almost touching noses. "So, you better prepare yourself."

The beating of Rin's heart quickened at Yukio's words. His fingers twitched and his legs trembled. His black tail flicked out in nervousness. He swallowed thickly, awaiting the next movement.

Ever so slowly, Yukio glided his fingertips up both of Rin's thigh, starting at the top of the knees and heading towards his belly. The black shorts that Rin wore made it easy to slip underneath and continue his journey to the bottom of his boxers. Although, as soon as the hem was touched, Yukio headed in the opposite direction. The process was repeated, slipping underneath the boxers little by little each time.

Goosebumps dotted Rin's skin. He jerked and unconsciously spread his legs wider with every passing minute. His sighs grew to moans, which grew to pleas.

Yukio abandoned his process all together, instead opting to just squeeze and knead his thighs. Sweat began to glisten on the demonic twin's face and his blush deepened. "P-Please... more..." God, it had been _too_ long.

The brunet kissed his all too willing brother. Rin arched his back in order to make any amount of contact, cursing Yukio for ignoring the obvious tent in his shorts when he, instead, slowly slid his hands up Rin's shirt. Yukio's hands left burning trails that ached for more. He was already driving his twin insane. The shorter male could feel his manhood throb with each dirty thought, each dirty action.

Abruptly, his shirt was yanked over his head and tossed to the floor. Yukio was panting hard as he stared down at his brother's naked chest. His fists clenched in the sheets before gripping Rin's side and kissing a trail down his chest. Rin gasped and moaned his twin's name, burying his fingers in brown hair once again. Yukio nipped and suckled on Rin's taut skin, going lower and lower and _lower_ until he suddenly froze. Gripping Rin's hips, Yukio rested his head on Rin's stomach. "Sorry..." he mumbled between heavy breaths. "Just give me a second. I'm gonna go crazy."

"Yukio, just... do it then," Rin pleaded, tugging on brown hair. Yukio breathed deeply. He then sat up straight on his knees and removed his shirt, tossing it aside. Rin felt absolutely giddy seeing Yukio half naked. Yukio then placed both hands on the sides of Rin's head and whispered in a pointed ear, "Now what fun would that be?" A thick, slippery tongue caressed the shell of the ear before continuing, "I'm gonna build you up until you can't even form a coherent sentence." Rin could hear the smirk in his brother's voice.

Yukio pressed his palm to the side of Rin's head and kissed from his ear to his jawline. Traveling downwards, Yukio reached the sensitive part on his twin's neck and bit down roughly, causing Rin to cry out. The spot was then sucked and nibbled at until, while Yukio's fingers toyed and pinch Rin's nipples. The satanic teen flinched and moaned at Yukio's ministrations. It was toture, but it felt _so good _ to finally be touched again. When Yukio felt his work was done, he deteached himself from his twin's neck and marveled at his skill. Surely the red mark would turn a deep purple by morning. Rin whimpered, his voice trembling along with his perspiring body. He was reaching his limit and fast. "Yukio..." Anticipation tears brimmed his eyes and threatened to fall. "I can't... anymore... you need to do... _something_." Rin growled low and deep and his irises radiated the most dangerous shade of azure.

He was too built up. He need to release some tension somehow.

He fingernails started to grow in length, as did his ears, and his fangs peeked out from behind his lips a bit more than usual. His tail strained and curled, flopped and wiggled. Yukio grabbed for the tail and brought it to his lips. He pinched and rubbed it soothingly between his fingers while he pressed his lower body against his brother. The brunet ground his hips against Rin's, shivering when his twin let forth those delicious, delighted moans. "Pull it back," Yukio coaxed. "Pull it back."

The desperate teen brought an arm up to cover his eyes, trying to steady his climbing pleasure; he breathed deeply, attempting to focus. The task was difficult.

Rin's needy whimpers echoed of the walls. Yukio pried his eyes open, seeing his twin reverting back to his normal state. "Good boy," Yukio praised, stroking Rin's face and smearing the sweat drops accumulating on his skin. The same went for the brunet, though – he could feel the light tickle of sweat cascade down his spine. Rin opened his teary, blue orbs, glazed over with lust. He whimpered weakly and his eyebrows pinched upwards in an unspoken apology. "No, no," Yukio smiled through his panting, "it's okay. I just forgot how sensitive you can be, so it's my fault." He kissed Rin's swollen lips. "Just another thing you'll have to forgive me for." Yukio laughed shortly while his hands worked on gliding his twin's black shorts and boxers from his body. "Don't think you can scare me that easily."

Rin breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that he hadn't ruined the mood. It had been a while since he was so worked up that he almost transformed during his foreplay with Yukio. It was such an adrenaline rush when transforming that his body just acted naturally when it was too pent up. It was pretty embarrassing.

Rin gasped at the cold air ghosting over his heated skin. He felt so vulnerable at this moment – _it was delicious. _Now completely naked, and completely happy, his manhood laid against his flushed stomach. Yukio noted how red the tip was and how it also twitched every few seconds.

His brother was already close to release.

The taller twin licked his lips. Placing his fingers in front of Rin's open mouth was all the exorcist needed to do. Rin grabbed hold of the hand and sucked those fingers like they were his only life source. The pleasure from his demonic twin's wet, slippery appendage sent shocks right to Yukio's straining erection. Yukio was suddenly painfully aware of how tight the boxers were around his hips, and it annoyed him.

When Yukio deemed his digits wet enough, he pulled his arm back and slipped them between Rin's legs. His middle finger lightly stroked Rin's entrance, relishing in the sounds that were set forth. Soon, his finger was inserted; Rin cried out and gripped the sheets. "Another," he barked immediately. The younger twin obliged, sticking in his ring finger, and slowly thrusting them in and out.

Rin squeezed around Yukio, panting heavily with his eyes screwed tight. Rin's face was flush and glistening and parts of his hair were stuck to his forehead.

The more this torture went on, the more broken Rin's responses seemed. After Yukio inserted the third finger, Rin held his breath until the need for air was absolutely _necessary, _and even then he would resume holding it. His cock twitched and deepened in color, precum dripping from the tip and oozing over his abdomen. His body shook and his whimpering came out in big huffs of breath.

And then Yukio hit that spot. It was like a switch had been activated, and Rin felt a rush spread throughout his body. He cried out in humiliating waves, mumbling a string of words that didn't make sense. Tears spilled across his face and pooled in his pointed ears. His thick essence spurted from his manhood and lined his chest and dotted his flesh. Yukio proceed to thrust his fingers through his twin's messy finish, curling and scissoring them because God knew his last bit of restraint had finally been broken.

He need Rin _now._

Yukio wondered how he even made it through these past few weeks without pleasuring his brother and himself in such a way. How could he even _think_ to deny himself this sinful fruit in favor of worldly businesses that did nothing but stress him out.

He was a fool.

A damn fool.

Rin's body lied limp on the bed, his tail flopping every so often. Breaths evening out, he peeled apart his wet eyelids and tried to focus on his lover. Yukio was still panting, staring down with such a lust-filled stare that sent an involuntary shiver down Rin's spine. "You must've been so pent up," Yukio muttered. All Rin could do was awkwardly look away. His head was still swimming in euphoria.

It was then that his gaze caught sight of an important matter. Yukio's grey pajama pants presented a large bulge that went untouched. A sudden wash of regret flooded Rin's head, clearing away the fuzzy cloud that had recently taken up residency. Gently sitting up, he suddenly felt a warm tongue on his torso.

Yukio licked away the splattered mess in swirling motions up and down Rin's chest. The shorter of the two hummed in his throat at the pleasing sensations, running a sweaty hand through brown hair. "Yukio, sit back," Rin almost whispered. Yukio did as he was told, resting his back against the wall of the dorm bed.

Rin kissed Yukio, briefly tasting himself, before he went to work. Rin reached into Yukio's pants and retrieved the swollen member that leaked for attention. Without another word, Rin licked from the bottom of the shaft to the tip in one fluid motion. He heard a tiny gasp from above which encouraged him further. He swirled his tongue around the head, smearing the fluid that dribbled out; he placed his mouth around his lover's thick girth, licking the underside and he bobbed his head.

Yukio jerked his legs and gripped at black hair. He tilted his head back, resting it against the wall while his brother went to work on his neglected need. Lewd slurping noises filled the room, along with quiet moans and reassuring pleas. "You're so good, Rin," Yukio sighed, voice strained.

Rin looked up with big, innocent eyes while his mouth worked the tip and both his hands gripped and squeezed the length in a teasing, yet oh-so satisfying manner.

It would be an understatement to say Yukio was "a bit bigger."

He was well endowed, wide, and heavy.

It was _gorgeous._

Rin's saliva coated Yukio's manhood in a nice, sloppy layer. It was so slick and shiny – Yukio wanted to finish inside his brother's mouth so badly. He imagined filling his cute brother's mouth completely with his load, some spilling out of his mouth and running down his chin. Yet he would be so greedy to lap up as much as he could.

The brunet teen's face scrunched and he rested his chin against his chest. Yukio's glasses slid down the bridge of his nose easily, with the help of the sweat coating his face. He yanked them off and tossed them to the floor.

Unfortunately, his fantasy would have to wait for another day.

Yukio gently tugged on Rin's hair, coaxing him to back off. He let go with an obscene _pop, _and looked at Yukio, to which he kissed again and pulled him close. "I want to be inside of you," Yukio whispered, his hot breath traveled across Rin's face.

It took the demon teen just mere moments to climb onto his twin's lap, placing his hands on the opposite's shoulders. Positioning the heavy cock below, Rin captured Yukio's lips and kissed him deeply as he sat down. He could feel Yukio tense up with his slow decent.

But it was Rin who broke the kiss with a sharp intake of air. He turned his head and saw that his sneaky younger brother had taken his tail hostage and was currently stroking it. Yukio smirked. "I need to get you back up and running. This won't be fun at all if I'm the only one getting off." Yukio glanced down at Rin's half-hard member. Whether it was the dangerous glint in Yukio's green eyes, or the way he was stroking his tail, or _both_, that sent jolts of want and desire, Rin didn't know.

Rin started bucking his hips, moaning as he was filled completely. Yukio, who was much farther gone than his brother, sucked in a harsh breath. He squeezed Rin's thigh and stroked his tail in a hurried manner; Rin picked up his pacing as well, switching between rolling his hips and bouncing up and down. Yukio cursed and took in a shaky breath.

It was so hot inside of Rin. No matter how many times they've had sex over the years, Yukio could never get bored. It just felt so right to be inside his brother, no matter how wrong they both knew it was. It was sick, sinful, disgusting, and pitiful. But it was also lewd, erotic, sensual, and sexy. And it didn't stop at mere physical pleasure. Both men knew they could get those feelings from sex with anyone else.

It was more than just touches or caresses. It was a deep bond that they both shared that made sex one-hundred percent more enjoyable when it was with each other. It was something that couldn't be duplicated.

It was so much more.

Rin repeatedly sat on Yukio's cock and ran his down his younger brother's chest. He was fully hard again, and whispering dirty words. Yukio's chest rose and fell in a rapid manner.

Without warning, Yukio pushed Rin onto his back and re-entered him. He threw his older brother's legs over his shoulders and pushed deeper into his body. Rin whimpered, the position being just right to graze over the one spot that drove him insane. But before Yukio moved, he took that teasing black tail and brought it to his mouth. "I'm at my limit," Yukio admitted feebly. He then gripped his brother's erection. "But I see you've sprung back to life again, too." Rin whined and twisted his fists in the sheets once more. Yukio nibbled on his tail, which he knew was the most sensitive part of his brother's demon anatomy, and pumped his erection at the same time. He slid his swollen member halfway out before slamming back in. Both males moaned and gasped (Yukio humming around his demonic twin's appendage). He thrust at a slow pace the first few times, until he realized enough was enough – his sin had long since been repented.

Shoving the tail into Rin's open mouth, Yukio was free to balance on his free hand and jerk his brother off with the other. Rin greedily lapped and sucked on his tail where he knew it would feel good. Yukio pounded at a frantic pace. All of his hard work had built up to this moment, and boy was he ready for the _bliss._ He groaned and grunted. He could feel his body tensing up and the heat pooling in his pelvis.

Skin connected with skin, whimpers mixed with growls. The bed creaked beneath them. Rin let go of his tail, favoring instead to drag his nails done Yukio's sides and thighs as he called out his lover's name. Yukio in turn spoke his brother's name in a strangled grunt; the brunet's body shook and his breathing became ragged. Sweat dropped from the tip of his nose and chin and fell onto Rin's body. His release had finally found him, and it struck him with such a crippling blow that he saw white behind his eyelids. His orgasm wrapped around his body tightly, causing him to emit heavy, moist breaths.

He faltered, feeling a liquid pour over his hand, but he was too far gone to focus.

Finally, when his body allowed him to settle down, Yukio gazed down at his brother, noticing the white liquid that covered the hand fisting Rin's manhood. He smirked, his ego skyrocketing.

Rin looked a mess; his face beat red, his chest splattered with the remnants of his own orgasm, hair sticking up in odd spikes, and saliva running down his chin. Yukio embraced Rin close to his chest, breathing in his sweaty, spent scent.

"Do you feel better now?" Yukio's question was followed by a smile. He sat up and pulled out of Rin.

"I'm a demon, stupid. We live a life dominated by pleasure. Who knows how many rounds I could really go," Rin retorted with the same smile.

The glint in Yukio's eye returned. "You know, I don't think I'm satisfied, either. Should we test out that theory of yours?"

Rin chuckled and sat up, kissing Yukio and running a sharp fingernail down his spine. "I think our high score is four rounds, but you've kept me waiting for so long, that I'm not sure anymore."

And so Yukio returned the kiss, pulling his twin on top of his waist.

They wasted no time ramping up the heat once again.

But they would surely find out by morning that a night filled with eight rounds of sex will leave one sore, stiff, groggy, and leave the other to fall asleep in class all day.


End file.
